Welcome Doctor Thirteen!
by Hediru
Summary: It's a girl! It's causing shockwaves throughout the whoniverse, and inside the TARDIS is no exception. See the reactions of all the Doctors and the more recent full time companions.


**So, I'm working out my feelings on the casting of the thirteenth Doctor which is mostly positive. I mean, I loved Jodie in** ** _Broadchurch._** **Yes, I'm excited that I can actually cosplay as the Doctor now, and little girls have a great role model. But what am I going to do with my fan fiction universe where Rose loves every version of the Doctor? I'm not sure Rose would take to a female Doctor so easily as some stories here have tried to say. So here are some reactions. I don't know much about the classic series, but I wanted to include all Doctors and I'm just doing the companions I know.**

 **The Doctors**

One: Change, my dears, is the only thing that is constant. I look forward to what is to come!

Two: Oh my giddy aunt! You're so right! This is just splendid! Splendid! A bit unexpected, perhaps, but splendid!

Three: It's a paradox! I can't know my own future! (Attempts to reverse the polarity of the neutron flow to erase this knowledge to the annoyance of his other incarnations)

Four: Well... if you think that'll help. (Walks up to Thirteen) Welcome to the club, my dear. Would you like a jelly baby?

Five: Is anyone else here worried about the size of the paradox with there being so many mes in one room? Anyone? It could be creating a black hole the size of... Clom. Well, it's at least bigger than Belgium, but it's still a tiny planet.

Six: Oh we'll survive, obviously. We're all still here. Now as a woman, I'll have to be even more stylish than ever before! My advice to my eldest self, be colourful! Dare to be bold!

Seven: Of course, you would say that. Meanwhile, I'm just excited to still be alive at her age at the rate I've been burning through regenerations.

Eight: I'm more than alive, I'll say. I'm looking very, very, good. Not quite as good as this me, but... (smiles to himself) Well, not everyone can be me.

War: That's it! This is definitely a midlife crisis! A woman! Well, at least I have a future. And it's looking mighty pretty if I say so.

Nine: Fantastic! Absolutely fantastic! I've always wanted to get in touch with my feminine side. Although, this is proof that it's still a bit dodgy, this process. I'm perfectly happy with it just the same. After all, I could've ended up with two heads, or no heads for that matter.

Ten: What? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I can't. It's impossible... but then again, the rules of the number of incarnations apparently don't apply to me. And the Master's been a woman for awhile now. I guess it was only a matter of time. And, Well... I can't help but notice... I'm blonde. Why can't I be ginger? But then, Rose was blonde... Rose...

Eleven: So... I guess I'll have to wear a bra now. Bras are cool, right? Wait. River had always said they were bloody murder, though better than a corset. Of course, I could just be like the women of the 42nd century and... never mind. Forget I said that. Heels, now that could be a hazard. Pantyhose for when I dress up... oooh I can wear a dress now! Dresses are cool! And make-up...

Twelve: SHUT UP, SHUTTY UP UP UP! Look, stop planning your bloody wardrobe Eleven, as disturbing lovely as it sounds. I'm still here! Really, people, I've still got a bloody Christmas episode left! With Mr. Numero Uno over there. Don't kick me out of the TARDIS yet, Sweetheart. My swan song has yet to be played. She might've had a TARDIS key in her hand, but notice that she didn't enter. That's because the Doctor is still me!

 **New Who Companions**

Rose: You're still my Doctor. Forever, yeah? Although... this is a drastic change. I'm going to need some time to process this. I still love you. I'm just... this is so confusing!

Thirteen: I understand. If it's confusing for you, imagine how it is it is for me. Whatever you need to do.

Jack: (whistles) Doc! You are looking fine! What do you say we get together for some drinks and then some... dancing? ;)

Thirteen: In your dreams, Harkness!

Jack: Don't mind if I do! ;)

Mickey: Keep it in your pants, Captain Cheesecake. That's the Doctor you're talking to! And while I admit it's a bit weird, she's still the same dude... or whatever.

Martha: I agree, it is a bit weird, but that's because we're human, and we've only ever known him, err, her as a man. But if faces can change, why not genders?

Thirteen: That's actuary very logical of you, Martha thank you. And Mickey, I can't believe I'm saying this but, you're a good friend.

Donna: WHO ARE ALL YOU PEOPLE? WHY AM I HERE? (Runs for the TARDIS doors, and finds herself in her living room)

Thirteen: (launching back into the vortex, wiping tears) Oh, Donna Noble, how I failed you and I wish... well that doesn't matter anymore, does it?

River: Well, Hello Sweetie! Talk about a big spoiler! This is quite lovely! Be happy, dear! Though, remember my warning about various brassieres. Really, the 42nd century way is the way to go.

Amy: River!

River: Sorry, Mum! I forgot I wasn't to talk of the incident.

Thirteen: Incident, River?

Rory: I'd actually like to hear this myself. Later.

Amy: You know, Stupidface. You were there!

Rory: You mean... oh. The incident!

Thirteen: Now I really want to know...

Clara: Well, anything's got to be better than your last two incarnations.

Eleven: What?

Twelve: I beg your pardon?

Thirteen: I'm a woman. That's already an improvement.

All men: Hey!

All women: That's right! Woohoo!

Nardole: Well, maybe you'll be better cleaning up after yourself. Seriously. I don't care what you look like as long as you clean up your mess.

Thirteen: Not making promises.

Bill: You're cute. I just might leave Heather and come travel with you next season.

Thirteen: You're welcome to.


End file.
